A new world
by ChiefOutlaw
Summary: Imprisoned in a sealing jutsu, Naruto finds himself in a new world. /2nd fic, plz be nice.
1. Chapter 1

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Memories_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 1: A new world?

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

_Naruto stood at the graves of Zabuza and Haku "I'll make my own nindo"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"_you and I, we're much alike, does it hurt?, the loneliness?." Naruto crawled his way to Gaara, using his chin. Eyes showing sadness._

"_I could've of turned out like you, but they saved me from that darkness" Naruto still crawling, images of Team 7, Iruka, Sarutobi-jisan came to him._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_why...why did old man hokage have to die?" thought Naruto with sadness in his eyes, looking over at the crying Konohamaru._

"_why?" he thought_

"_A ninja mustn't show his emotion in any situation"_

"_A ninja must prioritize his mission first and not show any tears"_

_One by one ninja and civilian alike put a white rose in front of pictures of the third hokage and shinobies_

"_Iruka-sensei." Naruto spoke_

"_Hmm?" He replied_

"_Why do other people risk their lives for others?" he questioned_

"_when one person dies...he disappears...Along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simply ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers...people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth...and that string that binds them becomes thinker and stronger as times goes by. Its beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because it's important..." he replied._

"_yes...I_ _think I understand, somewhat"_

"_but...it's painful when someone dies" he spoke._

"_The third didn't die for nothing" Kakashi spoke getting into the conversation._

"_He left something important in all of us" he spoke._

"_you'll find out what eventually." he ended_

"_Yeah. I think I understand that, too, somewhat." Naruto looking at kakashi_

"_the rain stopped" Spoke Sakura looking at Sasuke_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"_I'll bring Sasuke back...its a promise of a lifetime" Naruto did a good-guy pose._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_Naruto has this...strange power, anyone he meets, he could bring the best out of them." Kakashi spoke to old lady Chiyo_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

_Sasuke's arm slipped over Naruto's right shoulder as he appeared to the left of him. Some may have viewed this as a form of embrace, but none of those in the area were so naive._

_Sasuke broke the silence "Come to think of it. Wasn't your dream to become hokage?" he questioned Naruto with what could only be described as a bored tone, "If you have the time to come chase after me, you should be training," a small smile played across his lips, "Isn't that right, Naruto?"_

_"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends really become hokage?" Naruto asked quietly, the memories of the village came to mind, "What do you think, Sasuke?"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"_I'm so sorry Naruto-kun...the village council fears that your growing too strong...this was the best course of action I could convince the council to go with." sadness in Tsunade's voice, tears coming down her face. _

_Doing hand seals she yelled"Kinjutsu: Jikoku Ishi Nyuusho" making Naruto turn to stone._

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sealed in a statue of his own sadness and sorrow, he slumbers in a deep sleep. Non-existent to the world, and the people in it. Time passes, days, months, years, and even centuries. The days of the ninja had passed, chakra was non-existent, as was his friends, and precious people. Villages were replaced with buildings as high as small mountains, villages turned to towns, towns turned into cities. The once proud Ninja nations was gone with father time. rechristen with advance buildings and machinery. The sealing started to fade, making Naruto fall on the ground. He groaned and looked up

"Where am I?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Well what do you think?

what world do you think he will be in? i think i'll let the readers decide

as for pairings we'll see which world 1st


	2. Chapter 2

_- - - - - - - - - - - _

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Memories_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Where am I?"

The world was different from his own time, it was the first thing Naruto noticed. Buildings was not made from wood and the ground was made from some kind of stone. The only thing he noticed from before he was sealed, was the building he was in, it looked almost like a shrine.

His body was still stiff. The aching sored around his body. Small pieces of rocks lay all over him.

Naruto using his hands he pushed himself up, his legs still sore. On his knee's, sweat was beating down his face. Never in his life was something this hard. Managing to get onto his feet, he looked around. The shrine was different from the shrines he was use too. Naruto noticing the two figures sneaking up on him. He quickly pulled out two kunai from his pouch and went into a defense stance.

"please don't kill us" a kids voice from the shadows spoke.

Coming out of the darkness of the shrine were two kids. One had brown hair, and brown eyes. The way he was dressed was different. A red shirt and a little yellow tie, and blue shorts. The other kid had black hair and what amazed him was his eyes, it was purple. The kid was wearing a white shirt and a symbol he couldn't recognize in the center of it. His pants was white as well, they both had short hair. They both looked like they were both ten years old.

Slowly he got out of his stance and mumbled "their just kids." and tried to walk away. Keyword tried, he fell flat on his face.

"hey mister are you alright?" asked the kid with brown hair, running up to Naruto.

"yeah...I'm just tired thats all" he quietly replied. Still trying to get up, with the help from the two kids

"oh...we forgot to introduce our selves...my names Kururugi Suzaku " Suzaku said while holding Naruto.

"my name is Lamperouge Lelouch" Spoke Lelouch, doing the same.

"oh...get me out of here" not even caring about their names. He started to walk up the hill, to get a better view of his surroundings, Unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

Lelouch and Suzaku flinched, because of the cold reply they got from him. They helped him walk a bit, until he started to walk on his own, still he was getting wobbly from the sealed state he was in not too long ago. The next thing he knew a lot of things were in the sky coming towards this place, one by one more large things fell all over the area, some near him. Explosions were heard all over the place, leaning on a tree he tried to clam down from the tiring walk up this damn hill. He turned around to find both children missing, applying chakra to his legs he jumped up top a tree and went where he got free from the sealing, those things that fell didn't look too friendly.

"_blood? I smell lots of blood in the air" _he thought, sniffing the air. The more he went forward, the stronger the smell.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lelouch and Suzaku were both hiding from the men that found them. Both witnessing their caretakers being killed in cold blood. Hiding in the shrine where they found the dead looking guy. Not making any noises, they sneakily moved, that was until Suzaku stepped on some glass. Closing their eyes tightly, they hoped that no one heard the glass break. They heard footsteps coming closer, they made a run for it, running out of the shrine. They heard gun shots behind them, but they didn't look back, both went toward the trees to hide where they can't be found. Lelouch tripped on a rock, he didn't look where he was running. Suzaku quickly made his way back to Lelouch, and grabbed him but it was too late because the men that was after them, caught them. Shutting both of their eyes, they waited to get shot or killed, but none came. They heard thumps. Opening their eyes all the men were on the ground dead, the guy they helped, appeared in front of them and coldly asked

"you brats alright?" both Suzaku and Lelouch nodded

'Get out of here I'll handle the--" he was interrupted by a humanoid machine coming towards them.

Naruto not waiting for the thing to get close, he dashed forward, speed not even the machine could follow. Forming chakra in his right hand he thrusted forward and shouted "RESENGAN" the machine blew up. But part of the machine flew off backwards, like it wanted to escape. Then more of those things came, but they fired something that he couldn't follow. But could dodge, seeing as he was fast enough. Looking back he could still see both of the brats still here.

"I told you to get out of here, I'll hold them off until you could escape" he yelled at them.

"but what about you?, you can't hold them off all by your--" Naruto cut Suzaku off

"don't worry about me, I'll escape when your far enough" Naruto smiled, taking one of the machines down.

"we'll meet again in the future, I promise. I never break my promises" he grinned. They both nodded and made their escape.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use ITS chakra again but..." red chakra formed around Naruto, making Naruto look more demonic. He grew fangs, claws started to form on his hands. He roared and went faster than he did, he started to kill off everyone in the area. Even the ones that tried to escape. He grabbed on to them and rasengan them, completely destroying them. A half hour had passed and Naruto was the only one standing, metal objects lying everywhere, tree's obliterated, and craters formed from the fight Naruto had with these things. Naruto sat in the middle of them, blood still in the air.

"_I guess they escaped...I better get going before more of those things come"_ he thought, he shunshin out of the area.

- - - - - - - - - - -

In a dark cave far far away from where Naruto was. A pair of eyes opened, revealing red eyes

"finally he's back" he spoke

"I've been waiting for years for him"

"now I could get what we promised...since when we were young" he chuckled. Getting up and moving towards where he felt the chakra.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Suzaku sat on a rock near what looked like a ruined road. His head down, looking gloom.

"I swear..." Lelouch broke the silence

"huh?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a confuse look.

"I swear Suzaku, so help me, I will one day obliterated Britannia" Lelouch spoke with anger

- - - - - - - - - - -

(7 years after the war.)

(Britannian Residence – Tokyo settlement)

"this is alpha three..target is traveling from delta 12 to delta 14 at a speed of 80 km per hour" a guy spoke through a radio, piloting what looked like a helicopter

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a code 3 to 4.5 to 4.2. all units take 2.8.8, I want target intact" spoke another male voice

- - - - - - - - - - -

"here's video footage from yesterday terrorist bombings in Osakum, the sectary reports that 59 casualties was in this incident, 8 Britannian's and 51 others.--' the T.V was turned off, while a beep was heard

"your out of time, from here on you'll make your moves for every twenty seconds" spoke a man in a black suit

"huh...very well i'm game." spoke a noblemen.

An old man was playing chess against this noble form Britannia. The old man gulped looking at the board. The door opened revealing two britannian students. The old man seemed to look happy. And went to the door.

"huh? Did your substitute arrive?" he questioned

"thank heavens, I'm saved, are things going well at school." the old man asked the student that walked in.

"what do we have here, school boys?" spoke the noblemen, tapping a pen on the table.

the student came forward, revealing Lelouch and then he spoke

"look at this, a noblemen" spoke Lelouch

"I envy you kids today, you have so much time in your hands, time for regrets. Whats your name?" he questioned

"Lelouch...Lamperouge" he replied, looking at him in the eyes.

"whoa...wait a minute, you can't win this it's impossible. Right?" the other student spoke looking at the chess game

"Rival? When do you think we have to leave?, in order to make our next class" he questioned, the now named Rival.

"uhh. 20 minutes if we bust our hump" he replied

"then be sure you drive safely on the way back" he said

"I'll need nine minutes and by the way about yesterday" he said getting in front of them seat by the table, where the chess board was.

"understood sir, we'll just discuss it later' he replied to Lelouch

"nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move." the noblemen sound offended

"enough time" he grabbed the king piece

"hmm? you starting with the king" he laughed, Lelouch just smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

yeah!!...

well what do ya think?...just thought I'd do this crossover...leave reviews I tried my best doing this chapter...if ya don't like it, i could always change it :D:D


	3. Chapter 3

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Memories_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: i'm going to skip some parts. if ya get confused, Some parts are going like they did in the series. Well basically you could call me lazy for doing this.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing, it's all because of Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we got a problem" he yelled out, driving a truck on a highway, with some female. Both wearing hats and white trench coats. Both only revealing half of their face.

A flying machine hovering above them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pen dropped on the red carpet of the place. The nobleman's eyes widen and started twitching, looking at the chess board, beaten by a student.

"I love playing against a nobility, when they lose, they always pay out of pride," Rivals smiled, walking by Lelouch, "by the way, eight minutes and 32 seconds is a new record" he finished

"He also didn't have much time to move either, as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. Their just over privileged parasites thats all" Lelouch spoke, almost at the door of the building

"well then, why don't you just challenge one of those elevens, their nothing like us Britannian's " Rival running ahead of him turned around and faced him while still walking. His hands were on his head, tilting his head to the side as well.

"what are they trying to prove by killing innocent bystanders" gasped a civilian, looking at a huge screen above them.

"those eleven's are terrifying" whispered another

"we apologize for the delay, now his royal Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, will address the nation," spoke a female from the screen, revealing Clovis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"To all my Imperial subjects, including of course many cooperative elevens who chose to serve the empire of Britannia" spoke Clovis with his royal clothes, clutching one hand on his chest."do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart, the remnants is filled with rage and sorrow, however as ruler of area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind, because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtues battle, to protect the well being of one and all, now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in a line of duty" he finished

"a moment of silence, please" entered the female voice again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"well aren't you going to join in" Rival asked Lelouch, nearing his motorcycle.

"aren't you" he countered back, pressing a button. Rival chuckled and replied

"it's sorta embarrassing"

"and I agree with you, besides spilling tears for those people won't bring them back, now will it?" he grabbed a piece of paper and hopped on the bike.

"damn, that was dark coming from you" Rival replied. Pulling his goggles down.

"its all about self-satisfaction, doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it, there's no way you can change the world." he spoked harshly

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"you fool!" Clovis yelled out, making everyone turn to him, broadcast already over.

"the police have been informed of this matter, they think its medical supplies, thats all" the man stuttered, sweating coming down his face

"Bartly, deploy the royal guard, the knightmare's as well" Clovis commanded. From the shadows, a cloaked figure poof'd into smoke, but not before smirking at the info he heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The battle had just begun, something that was taken from the Britannia Empire. Something important to them to start killing innocent people in the Ghetto, something was not right to Naruto, why would they go that far for something like medical supplies, so many possibilities came to mind, like a new weapon, science experiments, and so many other things.

In the sewage system, Naruto ran at top speed, heading toward Shinjuku Ghetto. His arms back like what he used to do when he was a shinobi of the leaf, but those days were gone. So he was just a shinobi, with a terrible past. Turning left at a corner of one of the huge narrow hallways of the sewage system. He stopped, one of the clones he sent to Prince Clovis just dispelled himself. He smirked like the clone had done before dispelling himself, then he proceeded running to his destination.

"_I guess, I have to kidnap him to get some info"_ he thought "but then again I could just kill him...but he's Lelouch's half brother...thank kami for clones and henge... if I were Lelouch I would kill him..." he spoke out loud, but another thing came to his mind, he grinned like a madman, this was going to be much fun for him.

He created some clones and told them what to do, praise the lord he thought. Thanking Kami again, for reading the knightmare manual he borrowed...well stole was the correct term, he laughed. The manual he read was for his plan to be set into action in a few years.

A half an hour had passed as his plan proceeded, he waited for his clone to come back with his target, for now he would wait. He thought for awhile, what if he didn't get sealed, he would probably be the hokage. Sitting in his office with the robes of the kage and doing some paperwork. Then going home to his wife and children, happily spending time with his family. He thoughts were interrupted by his clone, coming back from his hunt. He laughed as he seen Clovis all tied up, sweat pouring down his face. He walked to the man and untied him and told his clone to guard the area. Not that Clovis knew it was a clone.

"now then Clovis, what was that thing you lost?" he demanded from Clovis, as Clovis stood back up. Anger clearly showing on his face

"Boy!" he yelled out "don't you know who your messing with" eyes in rage.

"yes Your majesty" Naruto mocked as he kneeled down. Until Clovis felt a sharp edge of a knife near his neck. His eyes widened as he looked back at who it was...he gasped it was the same man in front of him. He looked back at Naruto, then in a poof he was gone.

"Boy? I'm way older than you could ever imagine Clovis... but now isn't the time to start fighting amongst each other, I need you for my plans." he laughed at him. He let go of Clovis.

"now are you going to listen to me" Clovis nodded at Naruto. "alright I need you to contact this Bartly person...oh and don't worry they won't know your missing...I need to know what went missing that you had to kill the people?" he questioned, clearly forgetting about the Bartly guy "and don't hide things from me "clearly it was a threat. Clovis could feel killing intent coming from the man and told him what was lost. Naruto nodded as he heard a explanation from Clovis

"C.C? Hmm no wonder I felt faint Chakra from some other people here" Naruto Mumbled to himself. "_Geass... such a weak tool...the sharingan was better_" he thought, not that he knew what the geass was capable of.

"and thats all" Clovis ended. Gasping for air from speaking too much "and what is this plan you spoke of" he asked.

"oh yeah I knew I forgot something" he laughed, Clovis sweatdropped. "well I want you to..."and he told Clovis his plan. Clovis eyes widening as he heard this man speak his plan. Hearing about his suppose dead half brother alive. his plan was a masterpiece, that was all he could think of, for this man's plan.

"Okay you got that?" he finished his explanation. He nodded "I'll take you back to your ship, knowing Lelouch he'll come to you. He'll use the geass for answer's, so beware. After that he'll kill you, but don't worry I'll be there to heal you when you die, once you die, you'll be no longer be Clovis la Britannia, but my partner. In this plan" he finished, that was until he heard someone laugh. He whipped out a kunai and threw it where he heard the laughter, there was a pang heard, he quickly dodged what was his kunai and took a defense stance.

"hahaha...that is one hell of a good plan" the male voice laughed "it's good we're shinobi...isn't Naruto?" he spoke as he got out of the Shadows

"what are you doing here!" Clovis yelled out as he pointed at the man

"knight of two...: "he spoke, eyes looking at the man

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

YAY I finished this chapter, hope you like it... I know I skipped parts, so sorry :D:D well remember to review...ideas are appreciated from you readers, maybe some OC you like to get into this story? Don't expect the next chapter to be good but I'll try my best with the info I have with me. Well thats all for now

JA NE readers.


	4. Chapter 4

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Memories_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Knight of two, Sasuke Uchiha "Clovis spoke, his eyes widening at the man coming out of the shadows. Why was he here?, does this mean he came to save him. Or to clean up his mess?.

"it's knight of two this time isn't it Sasuke?. First it was Sasuke-**sama** back then."he laughed "never in my life would I have to see you again" he hissed, still in a defensive stance.

Sasuke's clothes hadn't changed that much from before, a white tank top showing instead of his chest. On the back was the Britannia symbol. He wore sunglasses was well. He eyed Naruto, he had changed for the better. Not wearing those god forsaken jumpsuits that screamed "here I am, kill me", from when they were still genin. He wore all black this time. Not any orange with it, he saw Naruto still had his forehead protector, but around his neck this time, he had discarded his forehead protector where they would get their promise to each other.

"_What about skill wise_" he thought, he might have gotten rusty over the years after being sealed up. So he charged at him, faster than Naruto had expected. Sasuke cocked his arm back and made a fist. He tried to punch him. But he side stepped and attempted to do a roundhouse kick to his head. But he immediately dropped down and sweep kicked him. But Naruto seeing this managed to jump to dodge the sweep kick. Naruto back flipped, but with the limited space they had, he moved a little back, putting distance between him and Sasuke.

"_How?... How could they move like that?. Not even the knightmare frames could move that fast." _Clovis thought, clearly frightened by these two. Moving faster than what the physical body could handle

"Hn. Seems like your skills have gotten better dobe" Sasuke panted "your not even going all out in this FRIENDLY spar" he smirked. Putting emphasis on the word friendly.

"_Kuso!... I need to get Clovis out of here_" Naruto cursed "_Sasuke just wants what we promised...can't he wait_" Panting a little, he made a hand seal, and yelled out "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" four clones appeared. The four clones ran at Sasuke. While Naruto went and grabbed Clovis, Naruto dashed towards the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Dobe, don't think of running, I know you, you think of an innocents safety first." he laughed. Already defeating the four clones of Naruto. "ku-ku-ku, the Shinjuku Ghetto? Why run there Naruto?. I know that area pretty well. You can't hide from me" Sasuke Maniacally laughed, still trailing Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Clovis's imperial battle ship)

"change our codes, their intercepting out transmission" yelled out Bartly, looking at a huge radar in the middle of the room

"I did sir, I've changed them four times" yelled a britannian soldier.

the tide of the battle had changed, they began losing the battle. Because they had lost their knightmare frames to the enemy. The enemy leader was too good. Their numbers begun to drop down fast they needed some kind of miracle to win.

"this failure is unacceptable" Clovis yelled out, acting his part in the plan that was going into play.

"I'm sorry sire but--"Bartly was interrupted by someone with wearing a scientist suit, glasses and with purple hair, coming onto the huge screen ahead of them.

"good afternoon" the scientist smiled

"what is it? We're in the middle of a operation" Bartly growled as the scientist.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the AC special weapon-"

"We have no time for this right no-" Clovis was interrupted by an explosion. Clovis poof'd out of existence.

- - - - - - - - -

"R-2 fire acer, B-7 Use UN ordinates"

"N group you'll continue your advance" Lelouch commanded, that was until he heard an Explosion to his right. Looking towards it, a big fire ball was seen in the air.

- - - - - - - -

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" shouted Sasuke, blowing out a huge fire ball into the air.

Naruto still in the air, looked back to see a fire ball heading towards him and Clovis. He cursed and created a kage bunshin. Naruto gave the shadow clone Clovis, then he went straight to the ball of fire. Making a rasengan he thrusted it to the ball, and it dispersed. Naruto gliding down onto a building, he panted. And looked at Sasuke landing on the other side of the building. They both dashed at each other.

"Sasuke!" yelled out Naruto

"Naruto!' Sasuke did the same.

Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but he dodged and Sweep legged him. Naruto fell down, seeing another leg come down. He rolled away, and got up, he dashed again. Making another rasengan, he thrusted it to Sasuke. Sasuke barely seeing Naruto move, he ducked and grabbed him by the arm and tossed him to the other direction, and into a building. The building didn't collapse, Naruto just went into the center of it. Right where Lelouch was hiding. Naruto got up and dusted himself.

"Damn Uchiha can't wait." he whispered to himself. He looked around to find a knightmare here, he dashed to it, thinking it was a enemy Lelouch panicking did the only thing he could think of. He spoke out loud. "stop!" Naruto stopped, he recognized that voice.

"Oi Brat! are you in there?" Naruto Sighed "and I was about to kill ya"

"it's Lelouch, and i'm not a brat." he mumbled, as he got out of the Knightmare.

"ahh, Lelouch it's been awhile." he grinned, he notice something off "where is that other brat you were with seven years ago?" he questioned.

"Suzaku? He's uhh—haven't seen him for awhile" Lelouch lied, eyeing the man he met soo long ago, well it wasn't that long. Naruto eyed Lelouch, he clearly tell he was lying.

He sensed something come his way "Kuso! Get out of here Lelouch!' he yelled out. Dodging a barrage of shurikens, and threw four kunais where he knew Sasuke was. A lot of metal clinging down was heard, Naruto dashed back out, and jumped onto another building. Seeing a blade extend to him he dodged. The blade went right past him, and into a knightmare, the knightmare pod escaped. The blade went back to Sasuke's grass cutter.

"Dobe, why won't you fight back? I know this is what you wanted also" Sasuke laughed. Holding onto his katana.

"Teme! I told you, when I am ready we will have our last battle." Naruto yelled out. Making a clone, Naruto dashed again to him, with his clone by his side. Sasuke grinned and proceeded in a set of hand seals, and he putted his hand in front. And dashed to Naruto,

Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to do the Chidori, and got behind his clone. Sasuke thrusted and hit the clone. The clone went poof and went to Naruto, Naruto cursed. He didn't have enough time to move, he wasn't thinking clearly. So he took the hit, the Chidori hit him in the Chest.

Blood dripping was heard, Sasuke's arm was through Naruto's chest, "_Deja vu_" Naruto thought. Wincing in pain.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm, and Head butted him. Knocking Sasuke out cold."_teme! Your going __have to wait some more_" Naruto thought, while his vision was getting blurry, before Naruto fell unconscious he saw a red headed girl pull out Sasuke's arm and grab him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC

Takashi-san A/N: Hn, not my best chapter... it could've gotten worse...oh well...i wonder what pairings I should go with...if you'd like you could vote on who....oh and I need some ideas...i'm having writers block on this story, though I am still continuing this story. Well thats all for now...JA NE!


End file.
